Damien Michaels
Damian Michaels is one of the main characters, who first shows up as a rival to Ryouta Ishida. He is defeated is Ryouta and later turned over to the good side by Scott Carson. Through the rest of the fifth series, he plays the part of Ryouta's ally, who falls in love with a girl named Zoe. He later becomes an enemy again, only to lose to Ryouta once more and Scott brainwash him into an ally again. He is from America, but is spending time with the cast in Japan. He represents AthrunZala00's rival in the fifth series, and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Personality and Appearance Damian's personality is close to Ryouta's, only a little bit darker. He has black hair and black eyes (red if he is in vampire mode or using Sharingan). He dresses nice but still a little casual, usually wearing all black clothes. He usually tries to eliminate Ryouta and his group, but now he just hangs out with them since he is good. Damian's Past Damian is revealed as a vampire, who is from the same clan as Ryouta. He and Ryouta have been trying to destroy each other for a long time. However, they eventually forget about each other and are separated from the clan. Damian becomes an actor, who keeps living multiple lives since he lives so much longer than humans. Eventually, he finds Ryouta and the other Sannin in New York and the two go at it again. Eventually, the group goes to Japan and live there with no problems, while Damian continues his job and tries to look for Ryouta. He is finally able to find him, and then goes to confront him in the fifth series, where he is defeated and becomes an ally to Ryouta. Relationship with Others Damian has many relationships outside of the board game, since he is an actor and works with many people. Ryouta Ishida: He is the main character of the fifth series, as well as many of the others series. He is Damian's rival from the past who Damian eventually locates in the fifth series. He fights against Ryouta multiple times, only to be defeated and turned into an ally by Scott Carson. He then becomes good friends with Ryouta once again. Scott Carson and Bagna Miyagi: Two members of the Sannin, along with Ryouta. Since they are Ryouta's friends, Damian hates them at first but after having his memories erased by Scott, Damian becomes friends with these two. Namida: The young princess of Umona, whose real name is Yuna. She becomes really close with Ryouta, which leads to Damian wanting to make her his possession. However, when Damian becomes an ally, he starts to hang out with her and they both make fun of Ryouta. Zoe: A young girl brought into the series as Yami Bakura's sex slave. When Damian becomes an ally, he takes a love interest in Zoe and snatches her away from Dgem, who took her from Bakura. When Zoe is used as a medium by the final enemy, she grabs a hold of Damian's evil side, and uses him to try and destroy Ryouta. However, the Sannin and others defeat the final enemy, freeing her and Damian. Damian and Zoe are a couple at the end of the fifth series. As for the others, he either doesn't show interest in them or doesn't like them in particular. Dueling Skills Damian uses a Vampire Deck. In the Second Series, Ryouta made some vampire cards which Damian ends up getting his hands on. He eventually makes more so he can have an entire deck. This deck focuses on quick-summoning, so he can quickly summon his Synchro Monsters, which includes Ryouta's old Vampire Deity Areizeus and his dragon Violet Inferno Dragon. He also gets his hands on a Complex Monster called Vampire God Damian, which causes him to create many cards that take control of your opponent's monster to summon it. His cards will be put up at a later time.